It's Thanksgiving, Damian Wayne
by SoWhelmed
Summary: BatFam thanksgiving! Minus the Bat. Charlie Brown marathon brings the family together...or does it? Oo?
1. Chapter 1

In my world (which is amazing btw) the BatFam would put all differences aside and have Thanksgiving together! Besides, would any of them really reject that much of an opportunity for Alfred's food? No, I think not. And what better thing to bring a family together than Charlie Brown? This is loosely based off the Charlie Brown musical, which, because I am participating in it currently, I happened to know it better than any other Charlie Brown thingy... Ya! And don't ask me how they even got Jason in the door without killing someone:P that's a whole other story on it's own... (Which I may or may not be writing.)

"Give me my pencil you blockhead!"  
"No! Not until-"  
"Ugh, what are you watching?"  
"Damian, you don't know what this is?!"  
"No?"  
"Charlie Brown!"  
"Of course it is."  
Grayson rolls his eyes and turns back to his show. Todd walks in, sees what's on and runs over to the couch.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were watching this?"  
Apparently there is something amazing about this Charlie Brown that I'm not seeing.  
It's my turn to roll my eyes.  
"That black haired one looks like you Todd."  
Dick laughs at my comment. Jason mutters something about not looking like Lucy under his breath.  
I hear the front door slam shut, and seconds later Drake walks in.  
"No way! Charlie Brown?"  
"Yeah!" A fistful of popcorn flies at Drakes head. He punches Dick before flopping down between them on the couch. Dick starts blaring out Home on the Range at the top of his lungs. Jason gives a childish giggle and joins in. These are my brothers. They never get along. But they are. I don't understand. What's so great about Charlie Brown?  
After the song ends Dick motions for me to come sit between him and Drake. I scoff and turn away, but not before I notice the hurt look on his face.  
"Aw, Dami! It's Charlie Brown! Everyone loves Charlie Brown."  
Drake yells at me playfully and hugs me from behind. I elbow him in the gut. He gasps and stumbles back to the couch. I sit down on the sectional, a ways away from the others. I am absolutely dumbfounded. Todd, who hates everyone is singing with Grayson, and Tim who hates me, hugged me. Neither of us are fond of physical affection. Heck, our family won't even acknowledge each other half the time if it wasn't for Grayson. I catch myself staring at my brothers for way too long. I turn away from the absurdity and back towards humongous TV.  
"I intend to be queen." The girl with black hair on the screen says.  
"Like that would ever happen." I see Grayson smirk out of the corner of my eye.  
"You'll like Linus, Dami."  
"Yeah, right."  
"You can't be queen." I laugh a little at how he bluntly came right out and crushed her dreams. Maybe I will respect this character.  
After a lot of laughter and not being able to see the TV correctly (You try watching it at that angle sometime!) I move closer to my brothers. We have a Charlie Brown marathon. We mock the voices, replay the scenes an even add in our own. (Mostly plugging in "I'm Batman!" at all the quiet scenes.) We watch all of them from Christmas to Halloween. Grayson is the first to fall asleep. The light gets shut off at some point. Todd's next. He is beat up a bit from a recent fight. Drake gets up and heads for his room halfway through the Valentines day special. I carefully check Jason for any lethal weapons he may have on him. Strangely enough, he doesn't. Grayson must have taken them all before he stepped in the door. I try to stay awake, but fall asleep on the couch next to Grayson.

The curtains whip open and I grown, turning away from the light. The strange thing is I hear two other groans that match mine perfectly. Alfred chuckles a little then heads toward the kitchen announcing that breakfast will be ready in an hour.  
Understandably, none of us are morning people when we don't have to be. Todd sits up first, shocked, then slightly relieved.  
Grayson buries his face in a pillow and groans.  
"Al, we have patrol tonight and it's Thanksgiving!" He mutters.  
"Speaking of which, you better give me my stuff before you go." Todd says glaring at Grayson. Clearly last nights brotherly love didn't last. Thank goodness. I was getting worried.  
"Whhy?" His reply sounds childish and both Todd and I smirk.  
"You haven't grown up a bit, you know that Dick?"  
He doesn't reply.  
Drake comes down the hallway dressed in his favorite designer clothes. He smiles at us half asleep.  
"Morning."  
I catch his glare and feel the blood rising up in my face.  
And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today I've decided that:**

**I hate the game risk.**

**Thanksgiving sales are way overrated.**

**That this (whether it's true or not..) excited me and made me incredible mad at the same time. wiki/The_BoyWonder_%282013%29**

**My nightwing sweatshirt is the coolest thing ever.**

**I need more comic books**

**The next episode of young justice will be totally crash! (heh... see what i did there?)**

**I miss my sonic comics...**

**DC Reboot is not that great... (no more finger stripes:,( )**

**And...Tim Drake looks nice in red...**

**I've had a GREAT day you guys...**

**Anyway, this is not really connected to the previous part which I'm thinking of working on maybe tomorrow... call it an intermission.**

"Damiaaan! You stole my continent!"

"You'll get over it Grayson, it's just a stupid game."

"you're only saying that because your winning!"

"We've done this time times now! It's just a stupid game!"

"But that was my continent!"

"Excuse me, but if you two are down fighting like a married couple, it's Dick's turn!"

"AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

I watch silently smirking as the demon breaks his glare from my eldest brothers face, returning to the game.

"TIIIM! YOU STOLE THE REST OF MY CONTINENT!"

"Hm. I hadn't noticed."

"I was going to win."

"So we've heard."

"Hey! No fair! You-" Damian realizes what he's doing, which is being a normal little kid, and returns to his normal, even more annoying and insufferable self.

"You have gained control of my weak point, but i already have an unbeatable plan, so proceed as planned."

"And your "unbeatable plan" depends on Grayson. What is it? hugs everyday for a week?"

Damian glares daggers at me. Dick smiles brightly, telling me i was right. I love this game. We're all pretty good at strategy, but they think better on their feet. this takes planning, exact planing. There's no way they'll beat me. Never was. Never will be.

"i say we just stop playing right now. We don't really want to do this anyway."

"i do! Come on Damian you know you love it!" I could care less if he stays to play or not, but making him suffer is way more fun than letting him leave.

"no, I really d-"

"But Damian! you promised."

There's no way he''l resist that. Dick is the only person he really respects, and he usually does what Dick says. Plus, no one can resist him in the first place. Even if you are an evil little snot like Damian.

"Fine." He slouches against the couch, deliberately turning his back to me. Dick thinks for a moment before he throws a pair of dice at me.

"I'm getting Alaska back."

I roll my eyes. He has himself spread thin as always.

"even if you do take it, I'll still win."

"Nope, me and Dami got this."

Damian scoffs.

I beat Dick easily, he had no chance. A few turns later, i have control of three of the continents.

"Ready to for-fit yet?"

Dick has wild fire in his eyes, and is in no place to give up. That makes it even better for me. He'll focus on taking Alaska back while i gain the rest of the world. Before any of that can happen though, Damian ruins everything.

"Why don't we go patrol or something? Or watch a movie?" He stretches out hitting the game board knocking our armies all over the place.

"Whoops. I'm sorry guys."

He doesn't face me saying his fake apology only to my brother.

"No it's okay little D. No big deal. Just a stupid game."

A stupid game. Just a stupid game. Sure, whatever.

"Fine Damian, were done. i guess I'll leave now. see you later, Dick."

As i stand up to leave, i cant help but notice the smug look on Damian's face, and the hurt look on my brothers.

"Dami... why don't you head to the batcave and get ready."

"Sure."

He walks off cockily, smug look probably becoming brighter with each step. i hate that kid sometimes.

"Tim-"

"No. It's fine. He hates me, I hate him, and you would obviously spend more time with that thing than me, so i'm gonna go. See you around." i know it's not true, most of it isn't anyway. it'll hit him hard though, and that's all i wanted. Dick's hand grabs my shoulder, and i stiffen.

'Tim that's not true. It's just he needs me, and i have to-"

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go ok?" I don't look at him. i can't. I jerk away from him, and he doesn't try to stop me.

So much for a simple game of risk. i get to the door as fast as i can.

He doesn't even say good-bye.


End file.
